


Hold Still

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: There are parts of Bucky that will always be influenced by his time as the Asset. Steve doesn't seem to mind too much.____Kinktober Prompt 1 - Knifeplay
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Hold Still

Bucky’s time with Hydra had changed a lot about him. He had always been physically fit but Hydra had worked his body into a tank. Bucky had been one of the army’s best sharpshooters of the time but after Hydra he was one of the best of all time. Hydra had worked hard to make everything about him stronger, faster, and deadlier. For seventy years they had strived tirelessly to systematically eliminate everything that was James Barnes until only the Asset was left.

Seventy years of conditioning wasn’t easy to overcome but Bucky wasn’t in the fight alone. Steve was there for every slowly agonizing step of the way. Just like before the war, they faced this challenge side by side until the end of the line. Through long days of trial and error they figured out how much of Bucky had remained part of the Asset and how much of the Asset was now a permanent fixture of who Bucky was.

With Steve’s help Bucky was able to remember just how much the other man meant to him. What made that rediscovery even better was the new knowledge that they didn’t have to hide their feelings for one another in this new time. That being said, there were still facets of the Asset that came out even with the reintroduction of their relationship. The Asset had been trained with any possible weapon that he could get his hands on and that had left Bucky feeling almost bereft without a knife close at hand. That included even when he was in the bedroom.

With a grunt of effort Bucky shoved Steve up against the bedroom wall and pulled a small knife out of his boot in the same motion. Their lips crashed together in a vicious fight to take control of the kiss. Steve’s hands fisted the front of Bucky’s shirt, keeping the man pressed close to his front while Bucky used his right hand to tangle in Steve’s hair in order to take control of the kiss which the blond didn’t fight. At the same time Bucky laid the blade in his left hand at the juncture of Steve’s neck and shoulder.

The sharp bite of the blade against flesh had Steve biting down on Bucky’s lower lip in retaliation drawing a moan from the brunet. Bucky used his grip in Steve’s hair to break the kiss and gave himself a chance to look over the man in front of him. Steve’s hair was disheveled from having Bucky’s fingers running through it. His eyes were dark and the pupils were dilated. His lips were red and slick and kiss swollen. A flush of arousal had formed on Steve’s face, going down his neck and under the collar of his shirt.

Bucky made absolutely no effort to hold back the smirk on his face as he took in the mouth watering sight in front of him.

“I wonder how far down that pretty little blush of yours goes,” Bucky purred, leaning in to nibble on the edge of Steve’s jaw. “Let’s find our shall we?”

Bucky slid the knife slowly from its current position, dragging the tip down across Steve’s collarbone and leaving a raised red welt in its wake. When the knife finally made contact with the top of Steve’s shirt Bucky paused for a moment to give Steve a chance to protest if he wanted to. Instead his only reaction was to arch further up into Bucky’s touch. With all the permission that he needed, Bucky’s smirk turned vicious just before the knife struck with a flash leaving Steve’s shirt sliced open right down the center without leaving a single mark on the skin beneath.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat and Bucky could feel Steve’s arousal pressing into his hip in response to the ripping of his shirt. Bringing the knife up again Bucky dragged it in idle patterns over the now exposed skin of Steve’s muscular chest.

“Looks like the blush goes pretty far down,” Bucky continued to purr, letting the blade explore the heated flesh. “I wonder if anywhere else is all hot and bothered for me.”

Steve’s dick twitched against Bucky’s side and he opened his stance wider as an invitation for Bucky to find out just how hot and bothered he was. Bucky just chuckled and ran the tip of the knife right over one of Steve’s perky nipples making the soldier gasp and squirm.

“Yeah, you like that. Like knowing just what I could do to you with just the slightest slip. That little thrill of danger gets you off doesn’t it Stevie. That why you’re always so eager to jump into a fight? Well you just remember, I know exactly what I’m doing with this here,” Bucky warned as he drew the tip of the blade down across Steve’s tight abs.

Slowly Bucky trailed the knife down until it was running along the hem of Steve’s pants, dipping down briefly to tease at the straining cock hidden beneath the material. Letting his mouth follow the same trail the knife had taken, Bucky slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of Steve. Leaning in, Bucky nosed at the fabric tenting out at the front of Steve’s pants. Bucky’s lips parted and worked at getting a feel for the shape of the hidden cock straining for freedom. With one last nuzzle Bucky leaned back and shot Steve a heated gaze before getting back to work.

Faster than the eye could follow, the knife flashed through the air sending the button that just seconds ago was holding Steve’s pants closed flying across the room. Steve hissed a sharp breath from between his teeth at that before that same breath caught in his chest at Bucky’s next move. Bucky leaned in and took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down, finally letting Steve’s hard cock spring free. The rest of the pants were quick to follow leaving Steve exposed to Bucky’s heated gaze and touch.

“Such a pretty sight,” Bucky complimented while rubbing his face along the side of Steve’s cock. “You gonna let me play with your pretty little cock aren’t you Stevie? You’re gonna hold nice and still for me and let me take care of you now. Trust me, you won’t like it if you move around too much.”

Before Steve has a chance to ask what he meant by that, Bucky got back to work with the knife. The flat of the blade caressed the muscles of Steve’s thick thigh before moving inward and upward. Eventually it came to a stop when the tip of the knife came to prick at the base of Steve’s cock right in front of his balls. Immediately Steve froze in place barely daring to breathe with the inherent danger to his most sensitive parts.

Bucky shot Steve one last smirk at the clear power he had over his lover and his reactions before plunging his head down and taking half of Steve’s cock in one go.

As the warm, wet heat of Bucky's mouth wrapped around him Steve instinctively went to thrust his hips forward for more of that sensation. He was brought to an immediate halt however when the tip of the knife dug into the base of his cock just enough to draw a drop of blood. Steve let out a frustrated groan that was half from pleasure and half from pain. Bucky on the other hand chuckled around the cock in his mouth sending the vibrations straight through to Steve's groin. A spurt of precum landed on Bucky's tongue in response to the vibrations which he eagerly swallowed down.

With everything in place that he wanted, Bucky got to work sucking down Steve's cock and sending his lover spiraling in pleasure. It was wet and hot and sloppy and Steve was loving every moment of it. With his hips unable to move without risk of skewering himself Steve was left with only his hands to express himself with. At first he tried threading his hands through Bucky's hair to control the blowjob to his satisfaction. This only earned him a growl and the press of teeth uncomfortably against the tender flesh. With no other choice Steve had released Bucky to do as he pleased while scrambling uselessly against the wall with his fingertips for some kind of purchase.

Looking up from his position on the floor Bucky moaned at the sight above him. Watching Steve fall apart because of him, knowing that his lover was experiencing this much pleasure because of him, was a heady feeling for the brunet. Opening up his own pants, Bucky took himself in hand and redoubled his efforts on Steve working to bring them both to their mutual peaks.

"Bucky," Steve groaned out in warning as his boyfriend took him down to the root.

Instead of pulling away at the warning Bucky swallowed repeatedly around the mouthful pushing Steve straight into a body shaking orgasm. As Steve gasped and shook above him Bucky pulled the knife away so that Steve wouldn’t accidentally cut himself while his body floated in pleasure outside of his control. The taste of cum flooded Bucky’s mouth and he eagerly drank down every drop. Each spurt proof of just how much pleasure he could bring to his boyfriend which was the last straw to Bucky’s own self control, finishing in his own hand.

Slowly the cock in Bucky’s mouth began to soften and he let it slip out while licking it clean of Steve’s spend. As his spent cock slapped against his thigh Steve looked down to Bucky just in time to see him bring his hand up to his mouth and slowly lick it clean as well. Steve swallowed hard and felt his own cock try valiantly to give a twitch of interest but it was too soon, even for a super soldier, to go again.

“Fuck,” was all that Steve could say as his legs trembled underneath him.

Bucky gave Steve’s cock one last parting lick before sliding the knife back into his boot and standing up to pull Steve into a deep kiss. Their tongues twined together letting Steve taste the combination of the two of them in Bucky’s mouth. When the kiss ended the two of them stayed pressed forehead to forehead sharing each other’s breath.

“Was that okay?” Bucky asked, needing to know exactly how Steve felt about the inclusion of the knife into their play. If he had just gone with it because it was something that Bucky had wanted but didn’t want to do it again that would be fine but Bucky needed to know that. He had spent too many years having his own will ignored that he wasn’t about to let the same thing happen to Steve, especially if it would mean he was the one doing it.

Steve closed the short distance between them and gave Bucky a quick kiss of assurance. “More than okay. Wouldn’t mind doing that again. Though maybe a bit of heads up next time so we don’t go ruining all my good shirts.”

Bucky snorted and gave his own kiss in turn. “You still dress like an old man half the time. You’ve got plenty of shirts that could stand to be ruined.”

Steve smirked, heat dancing in his eyes. “Well let’s go pick out a few then.”


End file.
